Nictofilia
by Kai3d2y
Summary: Cuando la soledad es lo único que tienes, buscas la opción más desesperada. Cuando solo tienes una manera para seguir con vida lo único que haces es aferrarte a ella. Todos, aunque no lo admitamos, tenemos nuestra propia oscuridad, aunque en ocasiones convivir con ella se convierte en un verdadero desafio.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, después de meses vuelvo otra vez por aquí. La razón por la que no he actualizado ninguno de mis fics es que estaba muy ocupada, además de que mi animo tampoco esta muy por la labor. Tenía pensado subir este fic cuando tuviera algunos capítulos más, pero creo que llevo un mes casi sin escribir nada nuevo y no se cuando voy a poder volver a hacerlo, tengo un par de capítulos más de este fic que tendría que corregir.**

 **Antes de empezar con este fic, avisar que es una idea y un ship algo extraña, lo se, pero lleva meses y meses en mi cabeza. Por ello quiero agradecer a Natalia22 por animarme a escribirlo y publicarlo.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo exepto mi OC.**

 **Aviso: Cada capítulo sera narrado en diferente POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HISANA**

Mis pulmones arden cuando trato de coger una bocanada de aire. Mis dedos están demasiado entumecidos para intentar moverlos. Mis párpados pesan como nunca antes lo habían hecho. A mi alrededor escucho el cantar de los pájaros. ¿Acaso me he quedado dormida en el jardín sin que Byakuya-sama o alguno de los sirvientes me despertara? Aunque no quiera hago un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, parpadeando varias veces y haciéndolo poco a poco hasta que llegue a acostumbrarme a la luz del sol. Observo el cielo azul que se esconde tras los grandes árboles con el frescor de la brisa. Agudizo los oídos y podría decir que a lo lejos soy capaz de escuchar el sonido del mar. ¿Dónde estoy?

Me siento y observo a mí alrededor lo que parece ser una especie de bosque, pero no reconozco el lugar. El momento en el que me giro es cuando lo veo. Está a unos diez metros de mi apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, mirándome como si en cualquier momento pudiera romperme.

Creo que en un momento así, cualquiera se asustaría al encontrarse en aquel lugar con un completo desconocido, pero por extraño que pareciera yo no lo hago. Estaba tranquila, incluso podría decir que me sentía, de alguna manera, segura. Simplemente era como si supiera que aquel hombre no me haría ningún daño. Mas aún dudaba de si debía quedarme ahí sentada o acercarme a él. Al final opte por quedarme en aquel lugar sin atrever a moverme. Tan solo me quede observándolo del mismo modo que hacia él, lo que hizo que me fijara en sus ojos claros, que me recordaron a Byakuya-sama.

Byakuya-sama… seguramente estará preocupado y me estará buscando por todo el Seiretei y el Rukongai. Tengo que volver con él, y sin duda el único que sabe de mi paradero es el desconocido que tengo delante.

-¿Quién…quién eres?- le consigo interrogar tartamudeando.

El solo se queda mirando como ha hecho antes, por lo que pienso que no va a responderme, aunque en el momento en el que trato de levantarme es cuando decide acabar con su silencio.

-No te muevas.- no sé porque le obedezco y me detengo, observándole con curiosidad- todavía sigues demasiado débil.- su respiración es entrecortada, como si fuera el quien estaba débil y agotado, lo que hizo preguntarme si me estaba hablando a mi o a él.

-¿Quién eres?- vuelvo a cuestionar ahora que parece que comienza a hablar.

-Luke.

-¿Dónde estamos?- calla- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- silencio otra vez. Y ya comienzo a hartarme de eso- sea donde sea que estemos, tienes que llevarme de vuelta. Mi marido me estará buscando por todos lados, lo mejor sería que me llevaras y luego te fueras si no quieres que te pase nada.

Tras haberle amenazado de ese modo callo. No entiendo porque razón le intento decir que se vaya después, no se porque razón pienso en que debería protegerlo aunque solo fuera de ese modo.

-Él no te está buscando.

Me callo sin saber si quiera como responder ante ello. Como se podría atrever a decir si quiera aquello. Por supuesto que Byakuya-sama me estaba buscando.

-Mientes.

-No lo hago. Él no te está buscando y tampoco lo intentara.

Es mentira. Porque razón no lo intentaría siquiera. Ayer mismo nos fuimos a acostar y hoy me despierto aquí. No tiene sentido alguno.

Pero no se qué es lo que tiene menos sentido, si la mentira que acaba de decirme o el hecho de que su afirmación hiciera que incluso yo misma lo cuestionara. Y mientras tanto yo sigo observándolo como si realmente lo conociera.

-Es mentira.- Vuelvo a decir, pero es más bien para convencerme a mi misma en lugar de a él.

-Hisana… tú.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le interrumpo dándome cuenta de que en ningún momento se lo he dicho. Posiblemente lo sepa porque antes de traerme aquí estuviera vigilando la mansión.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tú…- sigue con lo anterior sin siquiera responderme.- estas muerta. Llevas…

-¡No es cierto!- le grito llegando a hartarme de su juego sin sentido. ¿Cómo él podría pensar que pudiera creerme aquello?

-Llevas muerta más de 50 años.- me responde ignorándome por completo.

Y esta vez quien calla soy yo. En mi cabeza asalta una gran cantidad de dudas y no se en que puedo creer. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, pero tampoco lo tiene que ahora este aquí con él. Trato de recordar, trato de buscar cual ha sido el último recuerdo que tengo, pero incluso eso ahora se ve nublado.

Veo que él se levanta y comienza a acercarse a mí, despacio, como si temiera mi reacción. Observo que parece estar tambaleándose y sigue respirando con algo de dificultad hasta que llega a mí y se pone de rodillas justo delante. Su mano temblorosa se va acercando poco a poco a mi frente.

-Puede que esto te duela- apenas susurra.

Antes de que pueda alejarme pega su mano a mi cabeza. Y tal y como ha dicho siento un gran puntazo en ella. Siento como si en cualquier momento pudiera estallar y que yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que gritar y llevarme las manos a la cabeza agacharme hasta casi pegarme al suelo.

-Lo siento- es lo único que puedo escuchar de él. Se que dice algo más, pero no soy capaz de diferenciar sus palabras.

Y en ese momento es cuando puedo ver todos los recuerdos que estaban escondidos, todo lo que antes no podía ver.

Me veo a mi misma pidiéndole a Byakuya-sama permiso para ir a buscar a mi hermana, me veo enfermar, me veo buscando a ese bebe que abandone en el rukongai, veo como me desmayo incontables veces, hasta que finalmente me veo frente a un futón con Byakuya-sama a mi lado pidiéndole que buscara a Rukia por mí.

Después todo se vuelve negro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, a mi solo me pertenece mi OC.**

 **Luke**

Cuando veo que se desmaya temo. Temo que mi poder no haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella siga aquí, y sobretodo temo no poder volver a traerla, dándome cuenta de lo débil que realmente sigo siendo y que soy. Y soy consciente de que no valgo ni para eso.

Trato de negarme a seguir pensando en ello, aunque soy consciente de que no voy a poder evitarlo. Que aquello que tengo en la cabeza volverá y que seguirá volviendo. Una vez que entras en la espiral es imposible salir de ella.

Trago saliva, aunque parece que ni siquiera eso puede pasar por el nudo que tengo formado en la garganta. Acerco mis dos dedos a su cuello buscando su pulso como única esperanza que realmente no tengo, y creo que por eso mismo me choca notar sus latidos.

Me siento exhausto. Traerla ha sido demasiado poder para mí, y hacerle recordar su muerte ha acabado con todas mis fuerzas. Aunque tampoco sé cuánto tiempo podría aguantar tenerla aquí conmigo. Sin lugar a dudas gastara una gran cantidad de mana, y seguramente incluso haya días que no pueda casi ni caminar. Pero ahora mismo no me importa como estaré yo, al igual que nunca me ha importado.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que por fin puedo intentar levantarme. Me agacho para coger a Hisana en brazos y llevarla conmigo a mi refugio. Qué, aunque no sea muy grande, es una pequeña casa a la que casi nadie se suele acercar.

Es el lugar perfecto para mí, al igual que es mi prisión.

Cuando llego dejo a Hisana sobre mi cama y me quedo un rato observándola. Al contrario que antes ahora parece estar más relajada, supongo que ya habrá recordado todo y ahora tan solo está sumergida en un profundo sueño hasta que recobre fuerzas. Paso una mano por su rostro en una leve caricia sin llegar a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba sin poder tocar a otra persona.

Voy hasta la cocina y comienzo a preparar algo, supongo que ella tendrá hambre cuando se despierte. No podría decir a ciencia cierta cuando se levantará, por lo que al terminar de hacer la comida me tumbo en el sofá, pensando en lo que acabo de hacer. No sé si traerla ha sido lo correcto o no, y tampoco quiero pensar en ello porque ni siquiera es algo que me importe, lo único importante es que, le guste o no, ella ahora está conmigo y nadie más sabe que ella ahora está con vida. Claro está, hasta el momento en el que yo decida que deba estar muerta.

.

.

Cuando escuchó un sonido me despierto moviendo el cuello entumecido. Me siento y veo que ella acaba de salir de la habitación y se encuentra observándome, con aquella extraña tranquilidad con la que me veía en el bosque. Algo extraño que hace que me den ganas de sonreír, pero no lo hago porque pensaría que me estaría burlando de ella.

-¿Tienes hambre?- es lo único que le pregunto. Siempre se me ha dado mal interactuar con la gente. Ella solo asiente con timidez.

Puedo observar que su rostro está más apagado que antes, y supongo que debe ser de tristeza, al fin y al cabo acaba de descubrir que está muerta.

Me dirijo hasta la cocina y veo que ella también me sigue. Le señalo la mesa para que tome asiento, saco dos platos y me dispongo a calentar la comida que ya se había quedado fría. Mientras espero a que suene el pitido del microondas me apoyo en la encimera y la observo. Al contrario que antes no veo ningún brillo en su rostro y parece que ni siquiera quiere mirarme. Parece un pequeño cordero al que están a punto de llevar al matadero. Me muerdo el labio mirando a otro lado porque creo que no puedo aguantar si quiera que ella este así.

-No es tan malo.- le digo encogiéndome de hombros.- piensa que ahora estas viva y ya.

Ella me observa un momento y después vuelva a mirar a la mesa. Yo me giro porque creo que no puede verla así y el pitido del microondas hace que me mueva mecánicamente; sin pensar si quiera, saco su plato y es cuando me vuelvo a girar que la veo. Veo como las lágrimas van bajando por su rostro en silencio. Y yo me quedo completamente paralizado ignorando el calor que abrasa mi mano.

Nunca he visto a nadie llorando, nunca he visto como se le ha tratado a la gente cuando esta así. Ni siquiera la conozco para saber cómo puedo hacerla sentir mejor. Y verla así tan solo hace que yo me sienta desconcertado, perdido. Dejo el plato sobre la mesa, aprieto los puños y aparto otra vez la mirada arrepintiéndome de haberla traído. De haber hecho que ella vuelva a la vida para tratar de apagar mi soledad, pero trayendo su sufrimiento con ello.

 _Mátala._

La oscuridad que hay dentro de mí me susurra. La oscuridad que día a día trata de volverme un asesino y contra la que trato de luchar, la que creía que durante meses por fin estaba dormida en un intento de aislarme del mundo.

Otra vez sigue ahí.

Otra vez vuelve a aparecer.

Y esta vez soy yo quien se sienta en el suelo escondiendo mi rostro en las rodillas en un intento de controlarlo.

-Dime…- le susurro a Hisana- ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

 _Mátala. Absorbe su vida y serás más fuerte. Ella solo hace que estés debilitado._

No. No puedo hacerlo, no quiero matar a nadie.

 _Mátala._

No. Si lo hiciera volvería a estar solo.

 _Hazlo. Mátala._

No. El único que tendría que morir soy yo.

 _Mátala._

-¡Para! ¡Cállate de una vez!

No soy consciente de que he gritado al igual que tampoco soy consciente de que ahora soy yo quien ha empezado a llorar, ni tan siquiera me he dado cuenta de que ella está a mi lado hasta que ha puesto una mano sobre mi hombro y ahora ella es quien esta desconcertada. Yo tan solo la observo, sin saber que decir.

-No te estaba hablando- es lo único que ella me dice.

-Lo sé.- no quiero decirle nada. No quiero tener que explicarle que la oscuridad me habla siempre que estoy con alguien más.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A ti. Estar aquí, darte cuenta de todo esto, ha hecho que estés así, llorando.

-¿Me estas preguntando si quiero seguir viva o estar muerta?- yo calló. Mientras veo que ella se seca sus lágrimas- no es fácil estar así, vale. Saber que llevas muerta 50 años. Pero… no quiero seguir muerta.- y yo no entiendo porque ella quiere vivir cuando yo haría lo que fuera por poder morir.

-No creo que estés segura estando a mi lado. Y lejos de mi no podrías seguir viviendo. Mi poder tiene un límite.

-No creo que me hagas ningún daño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo, a mi solo me pertenece mi Oc Luke.**

 **Este iba a separarlo en dos capítulos, como los dos anteriores, pero según iba corrigiendo he decidido juntarlos los dos en uno solo, aunque seguirá con la misma forma que los anteriores, es decir una parte en el POV de Hisana y la otra de Luke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HISANA**

.

.

Tras llevar una semana aquí, he tenido bastante tiempo de pensar y de reflexionar. Acerca de mi anterior vida, acerca de lo que ahora estoy viviendo, acerca de mi misma, de Luke y por supuesto, de la muerte.

La verdad es que todavía no sabría decir porque me resulta tan sencillo estar al lado de Luke. Confiar y estar con un completo desconocido que ni tan siquiera parece estar cuerdo. Si bien en este tiempo me siento completamente pérdida, él parece estarlo mucho más; además ni siquiera parece estar dispuesto a explicarme absolutamente nada.

Los últimos días los hemos pasado casi en un completo silencio. Uno en el que apenas consigo que me cuenta nada. Un silencio que tan solo puedo ocupar pensando en lo que alguna vez había sido mí hogar. En lo que alguna vez había sido mi familia. En el tiempo que había pasado y en todo lo que habría podido ocurrir durante este.

50 años no son nada para un shinigami, soy consciente de que Byakuya-sama seguirá igual que siempre. Seguirá igual de firme como capitán, e igual de apuesto como el noble que es. Y seguramente se habrá vuelto a casar e incluso posiblemente habrá formado la familia que nunca pude darle, y tener el heredero que yo nunca pude, ni podría darle. Pienso en como debera de ser ahora su posible esposa y creo que seguramente será otra noble del sereitei, alguien que se encuentre en la misma casta social que Byakuya-sama, alguien que sepa comportarse como un noble, y alguien que será bien visto ante el gran consejo, al contrario que yo durante nuestros cinco años de matrimonio. Eso me hace preguntarme si él seguirá pensando en mi o si solamente habré sido como uno pétalo de cerezo que florece, lo observamos mientras cae y después prestamos atención a otros cerezos, a otras muchas cosas que la naturaleza nos brinda. ¿Seré yo acaso como un pétalo que cae de manera prematura?

Por otro lado, también hace preguntarme si siguió con su promesa. Estoy segura de que tratándose de él lo habrá llevado a cabo o lo habrá intentado. Pero no se hasta que punto, ¿habrá conseguido él encontrar a mi hermana? ¿Cómo sería Rukia? ¿Me odiaría por haberla abandonado de esa manera? Seguramente sí. Yo también me odiaría a mi misma. Odiaría a la persona que era mi familia y me abandono en plena calle cuando ni siquiera podía ni caminar. Aunque la realidad es que tal vez ni si quiera ella este con vida. Puede que hubiera muerto hace años, pero al contrario que yo, muriera en la calle por hambre, alguna enfermedad o incluso habría sido asesinada e incluso violada. Sin lugar a dudas no tengo perdón ninguno.

Un ruido hace que por fin salga de mis pensamientos, y creo que no podría estar más agradecida por ello. Aunque irónicamente, también hace que me sienta asustada, porque se perfectamente que es lo que esta ocurriendo en este momento.

No necesito levantarme del sofá y mirar al pasillo (lugar de donde proviene) para saber que Luke está teniendo otro episodio. Aprieto los puños cuando le escuchó gritar e inhalo fuertemente cuando esucho perfectamente como este se esta arrastrando por el suelo para encerrarse en la habitación. No sé si lo hace en un estúpido intento para que yo no me dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, o porque tan solo no quiere que le vea en esta situación.

Pero al contrario de lo que pretende, yo agudizo el oído para tratar de comprobar que esta ocurriendo, para tratar de escuchar que es lo que dice, aunque como siempre, este habla completamente solo en un idioma que desconozco. Aunque mejor dicho no habla, sino que parece gritar o incluso discutir con alguien, lo que hace que me estremezca en mi asiento con miedo a que pueda llegar un momento en el que él pueda perder completamente la cordura; un momento en el que decida que es mejor que yo siga estando muerta para que él este mejor; o un momento en el que su lado oscuro, como se que él lo llama, se apodere de él e intente hacer algo contra mí.

Pero no es tan solo temor lo que siento cuando ocurren estos episodios, sino que siento como una parte de mi parece hundirse en una tristeza que ni tan siquiera comprendo. Como si una parte de mi sintiera el mismo dolor que él está sufriendo. No entiendo porque me siento de ese modo ante un desconocido, ¿es acaso que siento de alguna manera empatía hacia él? No. No lo creo. Apenas le conozco si quiera.

Lo siguiente que oigo es un portazo, lo que quiere decir que ya se ha encerrado en su habitación. Siguiendo sus órdenes, durante los episodios debo quedarme quieta donde estoy. Se que podría acercarme hasta la puerta y de esa manera tratar de escuchar que es lo que está pasando en la habitación, pero no lo hare. Porque la verdad es que no puedo ayudarlo. No sé cómo hacerlo. Sus gritos solo hacen que me estremezca otra vez. Por algo de impotencia por no poder hacer nada, pero sobretodo por temor a lo que pudiera hacerme si él perdiera el control.

Y la verdad es que, con todo esto, comienzo a pensar que el hecho de que yo este muerta debería ser lo adecuado. Aunque sería mejor decir que yo ya estoy muerta. No se cómo Luke ha sido capaz de hacer esto, pero está claro que el tenerme aquí altera absolutamente todo, por no hablar de que por culpa de ello él se encuentra en este estado continuamente.

Aquello que ya está muerto, debería de seguir estándolo. Yo no soy nadie especial como para tener una oportunidad más para vivir. Pero en cambio aquí estoy. Y como siempre, me importo más yo misma que aquel que está a mi lado. Luke está a escasos metros sufriendo mientras yo estoy aquí preocupada en mi bienestar. Podría cambiar, e intentar ir a su lado. Pero como siempre, soy una completa egoísta que prefiere quedarse quieta. Mirar por si misma sin importar a cuantos tenga que sacrificar. Primero fue Rukia, luego Byakuya-sama y ahora Luke.

.

.

 **Luke**

.

.

Las convulsiones cesan. La voz se va silenciando. La habitación comienza a coger color. Mis dedos por fin se mueven a mi elección. El nudo en la garganta va soltándose con cada inhalación. Mi mente por fin parece despejarse. Parece que ha acabado, al menos, por ahora. Pero mi mana sigue estando al borde de agotarse desde que traje a Hisana.

Intento, aunque es casi imposible, levantarme de la cama. Al menos consigo sentarme en el borde, cosa que antes no podía hacer. Pero no puedo moverme mucho más, el mareo vuelve igual que siempre cuando me estoy recuperando de un episodio. Los mismos síntomas me siguen recordando que soy débil, que no sirvo para nada, que no valgo nada, que no puedo hacer nada. Síntomas que temo que tarde o temprano sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para terminar apoderándose de mí.

Llevo mis manos al cuello en busca de la cadena que siempre hago invisible y que ni siquiera pueda notarse al tacto. Abro el cierre dejando que esta se muestre por completo, lo que es un pequeño respiro para mí, aunque solo sea un hechizo que consuma muy poco mana. Al otro lado de la cadena se encuentra una pequeña llave, la cual cojo y me acerco a la mesilla con cerradura que se encuentra junto a la cama. Dentro no hay muchas cosas, pero las pocas que hay tienen gran valor. Aunque todavía, sigo sin poder mirarlas, sigo sin poder atreverme a observar el crimen que cometí, el crimen que sigo cometiendo con mi estúpida existencia.

Me obligo a apartar la mirada y coger lo que estaba buscando. Ahora mismo no me atrevo a salir de la habitación, sé que ella estará asustada por lo que acaba de ocurrir, aunque trate de no mostrarlo, sé que realmente me teme. Y no es para menos. Yo también me tengo miedo a mí mismo. Por eso, aunque quiera verla ahora mismo, me tendré que contentar con contemplar aquella foto que robe hace unos años.

La foto de aquella hermosa mujer de rostro entristecido que ahora posiblemente se encuentre al otro lado de la puerta. No sé cuántas veces he estado, a lo largo de los años, imaginando como sería su vida, porque estaría tan triste si realmente lo tenía todo. Cuál era la historia que se escondía tras la foto. Cuál era la causa de su muerte. Porque alguien que parecía no haber roto un plato en su vida murió tan prematuramente.

He estado años, sin darme cuenta, obsesionado con ella, años en los que fantaseaba con cómo sería ella, como sería su vida, como sería tenerla aquí.

Como sería poder estar junto a alguien sin miedo a matarlo.

Me obligo a guardar la fotografía en su sitio, cerrar el cajón con llave y colocándome la cadena con el mismo hechizo que siempre utilizo. Me dispongo a salir de la habitación cuando por fin puedo levantarme. Aunque antes de abrir la puerta trago saliva, siempre me ocurre lo mismo, por mucho que parezca que Hisana está tranquila, sus ojos muestran temor hacia lo que pueda llegar a hacer si la oscuridad me terminase consumiendo. Asique tan solo me preparo para volver a mirar a esos ojos llenos de temor que realmente reflejan el temor que yo siento hacia mi mismo.

Paso por el pasillo observando que Hisana está tumbada en el sofá leyendo. Cuando escucha que me acerco me mira de esa manera que tanto odio. Yo no digo nada y me siento en el sillón que se encuentra al otro lado del sofá, lo que hace que nos quedemos los dos mirándonos de frente.

Yo la miro mientras ella esquiva mi mirada. Se que intenta concentrarse en su lectura en vano ya que sigue leyendo la misma página durante unos minutos. Su nerviosismo y temor son tan evidentes que hacen que quiera largarme de allí. Pero al contrario de lo que deseo, me quedo donde estoy. Pensando en lo sumamente egoísta que soy al haberla traído aquí conmigo. Sin tener en cuenta lo que ella quisiera, sin tener en cuenta si esto podría cambiar o no algo. Aunque una parte de mi conciencia está aliviada sabiendo que ella prefiere seguir con vida.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo puedo retenerla? Mi poder tiene un límite, ella no puede alejarse mucho de mi lado, por lo que en realidad ella está obligada a estar junto a mí. Esta obligada a no poder apartarse de mi lado, obligada a no poder hacer todo lo que quisiera hacer ahora que vuelve estar viva. Obligada a tener una vida aislada. Y aunque en parte me sienta mal, una gran parte de mi quiere que ella pase por todo eso tan solo para que yo no este solo.

La miró, sin saber del todo que decir, sintiéndome tan solo como un egoísta y como una persona horrible que otra vez se antepone a todos los demás. Lo que hace que gran parte de mi sienta vergüenza con el simple hecho de observarla.

En su rostro veo como ella parece estar más tranquila, aunque sigue estando algo recelosa por el episodio que acabo de tener. Y no la culpo. Yo en su lugar estaría igual. Aunque la realidad es que ya me siento de ese modo. Observo todos sus movimientos, como intenta aparentar estar calmada, aunque en realidad no lo este, y no puedo evitar pensar que me encantaría tener el don de leerle la mente, de saber qué es lo que está pensando en este momento.

-¿Puedes leerme?- le pregunto tan solo en busca de una excusa que pueda romper con este silencio.

Ella al principio me mira sin comprender el por qué de mi petición, pero luego comienza a leer desde el momento en el que se quedó.

A mi en cambio no me importa lo que este leyendo, no me importa la historia, no me interesa que es lo que este pasando con el protagonista, no me importa las batallas que tenga, las discusiones que tenga, los conflictos que tenga… porque realmente no estoy escuchando la historia.

Tan solo me acomodo y cierro los ojos escuchando su voz sin hacer caso a sus palabras. Escuchando una voz diferente que consiga llenar un poco el vacío que siempre he sentido.

Escuchar una voz que me recuerde que por una vez no estoy solo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Tite Kubo. A mi solo me pertenece mi OC.**

.

.

Hisana

.

.

Los días pasan y parece que nada quiere cambiar. Luke sigue igual y desde que he… bueno… he vuelto a la vida, todos los días siguen siendo lo mismo de siempre. Ni tan siquiera me ha dejado salir de esta cabaña. Creo que puede deberse al temor de que no pueda llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar que este tan alejada de él. O también puede ser que cada vez quiere tenerme más cerca suya.

Durante los últimos días, con excepción del tiempo que duran los episodios, Luke no para de estar a mi lado, apenas se separa, lo que hace que tan solo me agobie con su mera presencia. Siento que apenas puedo respirar y que debo hacer todo lo que él me diga.

Hay días en las que me pregunto si querrá algo más. Pero luego recuerdo que él ni siquiera se atreve a tocarme. No entiendo porque, pero siempre que estamos cerca, o siempre que casi me toca sin querer, se aparta lo más rápido que puede. Como si temiera que con el simple tacto pudiera romperme. Aunque la verdad es que estoy aliviada de ello, no querría tener que volver a mi antigua vida antes de casarme con Byakuya. La vida en la Sociedad de almas no es tan perfecta como te lo quieren aparentar.

En ocasiones no puedo evitar echar de menos la vida en el palacio. Cuando todo era más sencillo, cuando podía tener lo que quisiera, cuando podía caminar libremente y no tener que estar pendiente de otra persona. Al contrario que ahora, que me siento más atrapada que nunca. Que siento que no puedo hacer realmente nada.

Cansada de toda esta situación decido tumbarme en el sofá, puedo observar como él me mira sin decirme absolutamente nada. Como siempre. E igual que siempre, sé que él podría dejar que me quedara ahí durante horas. De igual modo que él ha hecho alguna que otra vez.

-¿Podemos salir un poco?- preguntó, no quiero seguir pasando todos los días por lo mismo, no quiero seguir encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes. Mi segunda vida no debería ser así.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?- espero durante unos minutos su respuesta. E incluso vuelvo a cuestionarle otra vez lo mismo pensando que no me había escuchado. Me giró para observarlo y veo qué Luke también me imita con sus claros ojos como si quisiera atravesarme por completo con ellos.

-Ahí afuera no podré protegerte.

Suspiró ante la misma respuesta que siempre. Sé que su poder tenía un límite. Me lo dejo muy claro el primer día. Pero lo que no sabía era cuanto era aquello. Cuanto tiempo aguantaría tenerme aquí. Al igual que tampoco sé si quiera como funciona exactamente su poder. Lo único que sé es que me ha traído de la muerte. Pero no se cómo.

Demasiadas incógnitas y muy pocas respuestas.

.

.

Luke

Cada día que pasa él se hace más fuerte. La desesperación y la oscuridad quieren poseer todo mi cuerpo y temo lo que podrían llegar a hacer.

Cada día que pasa, puedo ver como Hisana está más harta de todo esto. Harta de tener que estar conmigo, de aguantar este encierro. Y no puedo culparla ya que la verdad es que yo también lo estoy.

Observo todos sus movimientos, mido todas sus palabras, controlo todos los actos que ella pudiera estar haciendo vigilando que todo su ser sigue estando intacto, que sigue estando tan viva como el primer día. Pese a que yo este debilitado, aquello no me importa. Y muchas veces pienso con ironía que puede que traer una vida de vuelta sea lo que haga que yo por fin pueda morir.

Cada día que pasa, aunque ella no se de cuenta, yo la observo incluso cuando duerme. Cuando piensa que yo también estoy durmiendo en el sofá, la realidad es que me cuelo a la única habitación que hay tan solo para poder vigilar que ella sigue respirando. Desde que tuve mi poder y desde que la oscuridad vive en mí, durante la noche el sueño me abandona y apenas vuelve cuando comienzan a salir los rayos del sol.

Aunque me gustaría retenerla, sé que no puedo hacerlo. Soy consciente de que ella se estar hartando de toda esta situación y de que quiere ser libre. No puedo culparla. Los humanos vivimos constantemente buscando nuestra libertad aunque yo creo que eso no existe. Siempre seremos victimas de nosotros mismos, siempre seremos enjaulados dentro de nuestra mente y limitaciones. Y aunque yo ya me haya acostumbrado a no salir de mi jaula, ella todavía tiene que darse cuenta de que también vive cautiva. Y esta vez quien cierre la llave de su puerta soy yo.

Cuando me pregunta si podemos salir, sabe de sobra cual es la respuesta, al igual que también me hace ser consciente de lo mal que realmente está pasando con mi compañía, de lo desgraciada que esta siendo gracias a mí. Y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, por ser demasiado débil, por no poder hacer realmente nada. Y a la vez, sé que soy un simple desgraciado que prefiere que ella sea una infeliz a volver a estar completa y absolutamente solo. Aunque ese sentimiento es tan solo superficial, ya que emocionalmente se que me siento igual de vacío que antes, ella únicamente está aquí porque no tiene otra alternativa para vivir.

.

.

Despierto con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, me llevo la mano como si eso si quiera pudiera llegar a aliviarme aunque sea un poco. En un vano intento en levantarme caigo al suelo. Apenas puedo respirar y me cuesta observar lo que hay a mi alrededor. El dolor sigue aumentando y me hace toser. Cuando observó el suelo, veo que de mi boca a salpicado sangre. Pero lo más extraño es que la oscuridad no intenta apoderarse de mí, no escucho que me este hablando si quiera.

¿Al fin estoy muriendo?

Pero de igual modo que empezó desaparece. Aún estoy hiperventilando, pero al menos el dolor se ha ido. Cuando por fin puedo moverme, me levantó y observó todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, no espero encontrarme con ella, sabe que cuando me dan los episodios debe alejarse. Por lo que no la busco, tan solo trato de ubicarme y tranquilizarme sabiendo que estoy metido en mi jaula donde no puedo hacer daño a nadie. Aunque la puerta de la calle llama mi atención. Puedo ver que se ha quedado abierta. Y tan solo un pensamiento recorre mi mente para dar una explicación a lo que había ocurrido.

-Hisana…


End file.
